


Our First Kiss

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek have their first kiss and it's nothing like Stiles expected it to be.





	Our First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted "their first kiss" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Stiles always thought his first kiss with Derek would be heated. One born out of fear or frustration from all the years of pent up tension and pining. Because he’s not an idiot. He can tell there’s something between them and that it’s not completely one sided. But he also knows Derek well enough by now to see that he’s holding back.

He gets it. He does. With everything Derek’s been through he can’t blame him for wanting to be careful.

But Stiles was sure that restraint would break one day and with that would come desperate and heated kisses.

Except it’s nothing like that at all.

He’s sitting on the couch with Derek watching a movie. One he’s been doing his best to pay attention to but still finds himself starting to nod off while watching. His head tips to the side and lands on Derek’s shoulder.

He expects him to tense or push Stiles away. He doesn’t. He hears Derek chuckle quietly and then his arm comes around Stiles’ shoulders and shifts them to a more comfortable position.

Stiles tilts his head to look up at him, a question in his eyes.

Derek smiles softly. He brings his hand up to Stiles’ cheek, brushing his fingers across the skin lightly. Stiles has to fight the urge to close his eyes at the contact. He doesn’t want to miss this.

Stiles is about to open his mouth, to say what he’s not sure.

Whatever words he might have said disappear as soon as they come. Because suddenly Derek is kissing him. His lips move softly against Stiles’ and Stiles, as much as he’s been wanting this, can only sit frozen.

Derek pulls back, his face pinched in concern. “Stiles?”

“Yes?”

“Is this okay?” Derek asks, his voice soft and unsure.

“Yes!” Stiles hurries to say. He puts a hand on Derek’s neck before he can think about pulling back. “Yes. Of course it’s okay.”

“You didn’t kiss me back,” Derek tells him.

“You surprised me,” Stiles says. “Now if you want to try that again I can assure you I will most definitely kiss you back.”

Derek smiles.

This time when Derek kisses him, Stiles is quick to reciprocate. Derek keeps it soft and slow, his hand stoking tenderly down Stiles’ neck.

And oh this is so much better than anything Stiles ever could have imagined. He knows there will be a time for heat and desperation, but right now this, _this_ is them. To Stiles it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
